Zed
Description Zed is a Spawner Tower that can be unlocked for 5,400 credits and be bought in-game for $5,600. The Zed spawns M1's at level one, which deal 4 damage per shot and shoots about 10 times per second with its rotary cannon and have 800 health. Each player can only place 4 zeds in the game, and each spawner spawns one mech every 45 seconds. The spawn rate cannot be boosted by the Commander or DJ, which only boost the mech's range and fire rate. Appearance Mousing over the Zed's mechs will cause them to have a tag stating "M2, 11 Health". The number after "M" changes depending on the level of the spawner. There is also an operator inside the mech who controls it with many buttons and two levers. Upgrades Spiked Tracks ($3,600) * Increases Zed health from 420 to 820. (+400) * Added Cosmetics: Track texture is changed to now replaced with a Diamond Plated texture. * Changes sell price to $4500. Arm Cannon ($4,400) * Adds a cannon on the side that deals 15 splash damage per shot, fires every 1-2 seconds. * Slightly increased the rotary cannon's firerate. * Increases Zed health from 820 to 880. (+60) * Added Cosmetics: Adds cannon and roof on side of zed * Changes sell price to $6700 Mecha (Mech) ($14,200) * Adds dual wield chainguns for the Zed, doubling the firerate. * Increased health to 1800 (+920). * Arm Cannon now shoots once every second. * Added Cosmetics: Adds 2 Turrets and Cannons to the front of Zed. Mechs are called M2. * Changes sell price to $13800. Zombie Extermination Device ($56,000) * Increased health to 5600 (+3,800). * Increased Damage (every shot) to 10 (+6). * Increased arm cannon splash damage to 30. * Each of Zed's rotatory cannons have a slight decrease in firerate. The Zed now shoots 15 times per second, while the Mecha / Mech shoots 20 times per second. Deals a total of 180 damage per second. * The double four-barrelled rotatory cannon has been replaced by a single eight-barreled laser rotatory cannon. * Added Cosmetics: Gives the Zed a futuristic look, Zed has 1 massive turret, Zed has 4 Cannons on each side. Mechs are called M11. * Changes sell price to $39800. Trivia * This tower is the second most expensive tower in the game, behind the Golden Commando. * The mechs' guns and cannons are not be affected by level 3+ Aviators or level 4+ Golden Scouts level 4 upgrade. It is the only tower to not be able to target Camouflaged Enemies in any way. * The Zed has the second highest placement and upgrade cost of any other tower, behind the Golden Commando. * On the update of 18 May, 2018, the Zed's placement cap was changed to 4, but the message for trying to place more than 4 zeds still read 'Only 5 Zeds/player (sorry!)'. * The Zed's mechs has the highest hit points out of all spawned units from Spawning Towers. * In survival, level 4 Zed is called Mech and level 5 Zed is called Mayhem Machine. However, in versus, level 4 Zed is called Mecha and level 5 Zed is called Void Walker, with different images. * Mechs shoot slower in Survival than they do Versus. * The zed can be upgraded quickly to cause the first mech to be upgraded. * The level 5 Zed's mechs are animated. Update History * (3/22/18) Added Zed. * (3/22/18) The Zed receives a nerf an hour after its release. The cost of Zed's upgrades were increased and the mechs' stats were decreased. Zeds can also no longer target Camouflaged Enemies. ** Placement cost increased from $5200 to $5800. ** Spiked Tracks cost increased from $2800 to $3600. ** Arm Cannon increased from $3000 to $4000, Mecha/Mech increased from $12800 to $14200 ** Void walker/Mayhem Machine increased from $38000 to $56000 ** M2 had health reduced to 2800 from 3600 ** M10 had health reduced from 12600 to 9600. * (3/23/18) Zed level 5 health was reduced to 9600 to 8600, Zeds capped to 5 per player, Zed level 3 cost increased from $4000 to $4400. * (4/8/18) Reduces the Zed limit to 4 per player. Zed's level 5 health were also decreased from 8600 →''' 7800. * (5/17/18) Zed was rebalanced; with M2's hitpoints reduced to 2500 and M10's hitpoints reduced to 6600 Void walker/Mayhem Machine cost decreased from $56000 to $52000. It was also "said" this is the last nerf going to be made to the Zed but as we found out, it wasn't. (It technically was, however, these 'rebalances' count as nerfs.) * (8/30/2018) Vision boosts are not shown since they don't boost the unit's range for some reason. Zed receives a damage buff and a health nerf. ** Zed damage buff (level 1-4: 3 '''→ 4, lvl 5: 8 →'10) ** Zed lvl 2 & 3 HP nerf(900 '→ 850), Zed lvl 4 & 5 HP decreased (2500 →''' 2400, 6600 '''→ 6500) ** Zed lvl 1-3, 5 firerate nerf. * (9/2/2018) Firerate boosts no longer boost the spawn rate. Instead, the range & firerate of the spawned unit is boosted. Affects Patrol & Barracks as well. It is unsure at this time if it affects the Commander's Stryker. * (9/12/2018) Zed HP lowered levels 1-5 (lvl1 500 → '400, lvl2 850 '→ '800, lvl4 2400 '→ ' 1800, lvl5 6500 '→ '5000), Zed buying price lowered ($5,800 '→ $5,600), Max Zeds increased to 5 again. * (8/10/2019) Zed Max level price increased from 52000 to 56000. Zed Max level apperance changed from mainly black to white. Max Zeds decreased to 4 again. Media SpikedTracks.png|Level 2 Upgrade Icon ArmCannon.png|Level 3 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-12-12 at 2.48.41 PM.png|Level 4 Upgrade Icon Screenshot 2018-12-12 at 2.49.21 PM.png|Old Level 5 Upgrade Icon File:Zed (Updated) Tower Reviews Tower Battles ROBLOX Category:Towers Category:Spawning Category:Single Category:Splash